The Great Mouse Detictive Bloopers
by NancyDrew123
Summary: Did you think that they got it right on the first time? If you did, then you are wrong. #DisneyBloppers. Enjoy.


Y ou know, everyone makes mistakes. Even in Disney movies. So I'm making some bloopers/outtakes for some of them. Don't know when I'll stop though. If you have any requests, please leave me know in the comments. Just to let you guys know that I I'll be doing only Disney movies, so no Pixar, Marvel, or anything. All of the characters that you see in these stories belong to their rightful owners. The first set of bloopers I will do is for "The Great Mouse Detective". So here are the films, "Happy Accidents". Enjoy.

 **The men are singing "World's Greatest Criminal Mind"**

D irector: And action!

Thugs: Oh Ratigan  
Oh Ratigan  
you're the tops and that's that  
To Ratigan  
To Ratigan…

Bartholomew: To Ratigan, the World's Greatest….greatest *hiccups and giggles*

Bill: "Rat", Bartholomew, "World Greatest Rat"

Ratigan: *says nothing, but goes over and slaps Bill*

Thugs: *watch as Bill goes flying into the middle of next week* There goes Bill!

 **Ratigan is making the ballerina doll dance as he threatens Mr. Flavisham.**

Ratigan: *watches the doll dance* I would spend many a sleepless night if—

*the doll falls over*

R atigan: -if this ballerina stops dancing. *chuckles, picking up the doll again*

 **Fidget is checking off his list of things to do.**

Fidget: Get the following. Tools. Check. I got tools. Gears, double check. I got gears. Girl, no, I didn't get girl. Uniforms, I got plenty o' uniforms.

*hears Basil coming*

Fidget: Uh oh! I gotta hide! I gotta hide! *as he leaves, the list was supposed to fall out of his pocket, but it didn't*

Director: Fidget! Your list didn't drop!

*We see Fidget's wing poke through the window and drop the list*

F idget: Stupid list. You're supposed to escape me! *laughs*

 **The men are singing "World's Greatest Criminal Mind"**

"To Ratigan! To Ratigan! You're the tops, and that's that!

To Ratigan! To Ratigan!"

Bartholomew: To Ratigan the World's Greatest Mouse! *hic*

*crew laughs*

Bartholomew: *confused* What? *realizes his mistake* Oops.

Ratigan: *laughing grabs Bartholomew by the collar, pretending to be angry* I am NOT a mouse! I am a RAT! R-A-T! Can't you see that by how puny and pathetic you are compared to my painfully obvious height and build? Idiot. *laughs loudly*

* cast laughs harder*

 **The Queen is reading her note from Ratigan**

Queen: "To our beloved Queen, this gift we send,

As her 60 year reign…"

*she pauses, squinting at the writing*

Director: "Comes to an end."

Q ueen: *chuckles* Thank you, "comes to an end, because the Queen can't read Ratigan's atrocious handwriting!" *laughs*

 **Basil has figured out where Fidget is and Olivia wants to come with.**

Olivia: Wait for me! I'm coming too!

*She runs, but she trips and falls on the carpet*

B asil: *laughs* I think it's my violin who is supposed to fall, my dear, not you.

 **Basil and Dawson are in their pirate costumes**.

Basil: Don't be absurd. You look perfect.

Dawson: Perfect? Perfectly foolish. *Accidentally trips as he follows Basil*

Dawson: And perfectly clumsy. *laughs*

 **Olivia, Basil, and Dawson arrive at the Toy Shop.**

Olivia holds out her arms to him to catch her. Basil holds out his arms. Olivia jumps, but when Basil catches her, he grabs her coat instead by accident, which slips over her head and Olivia falls out of her coat onto the ground.

O livia: *laughing* You stink at catching me, Basil.

 **Same scene**

Basil: Toby, sit!

Olivia: Sit, Toby.

*Toby remains standing*

O livia: *looks at the camera, giggling* Isn't he supposed to obey me?

 **The trio look at the hole in the window to the Toy Shop.**

Basil: Aha! Here is our friend's entrance!

Dawson: But Basil, how could he fit in such a tiny…

Basil: Observe, Doctor. *sticks the doctor's finger in the hole, making him pull the window open*

Dawson: Basil, you astound me!

*tries to pull his finger out, but it's stuck*

Dawson: …And you got me stuck. *laughs*

Basil: *laughs as he helps him get his finger out* You have quite the thick finger, Dawson.

D awson: *chuckles good heartedly* Why thank you, I am quite the stout lad, aren't I? *pats his round belly laughing*

 **Ratigan has Mr. Flavisham prisoner and had just shown him his daughter.**

Ratigan: *holding Mr. Flavisham by his work apron* Now now, Fidget will take good care of her. As long as we have no further delays.

*Ratigan tries to let Flaversham go, but his cuff links are stuck on the apron*

Mr. Flaversham: *laughs* Yes, I'll finish it, as long as YOU don't delay me Professor.

Ratigan: *chuckles*


End file.
